This kind of gas cutoff apparatus conventionally includes an apparatus as shown in FIGS. 4 and 5 (for example, see Patent Reference 1).
FIG. 4 shows a front view of a gas cutoff apparatus 1 and an adapter 2, and FIG. 5 is a sectional view of a Z-axis direction viewed from the side. The adapter 2 is configured to mount a control circuit 3 capable of adding a predetermined function to the gas cutoff apparatus 1 and be attachable to and detachable from the gas cutoff apparatus 1.
The gas cutoff apparatus 1 includes a gas inflow vent 1a and a supply vent 1b for supplying gas to gas use facilities etc. Also, a measuring unit (not shown) for measuring a gas flow rate is included inside the gas cutoff apparatus 1, and the gas flow rate which flows from the gas inflow vent 1a and is supplied from the supply vent 1b is measured. A display unit 1c is disposed in the front of the gas cutoff apparatus 1, and an integrated value etc. of usage are displayed. Also, a cutoff valve (not shown) for cutoff supply of gas at the time of abnormality detection is disposed, and a return operation part 1d for performing the abnormality detection and returning from a cutoff state of stopping the supply of gas is disposed. When a terminal lid 1e is detached, a connecting terminal 1j having a communication terminal etc. capable of connecting a communication device appears. In the case of connecting the control circuit 3 capable of adding the predetermined function to the gas cutoff apparatus 1, there are various functions, for example, a function of conducting wireless communication as the communication device or a function of storing gas usage at regular time intervals from the predetermined time and date.
In the adapter 2, as shown in FIG. 5, a case part has a box shape, and is constructed of a case body 2b, an outer lid part 2c and an inner lid part 2d. The control circuit 3 is accommodated inside this case and the adapter part 2 is constructed.
In the case body 2b, a portion of the side is formed in an opening and the control circuit 3 is accommodated from this opening. The inner lid part 2d covers the opening of the case body 2b, and is attachable and detachable. The outer lid part 2c further covers the inner lid part 2d, and is attachable and detachable. As shown in FIG. 4, a concave part 2e is disposed under the case body 2b and a corresponding convex part 2f is disposed under the inner lid part 2d and is fitted into the concave part 2e. Then, fixation is done by a fixing member (a screw etc.) 2a. A gap between the case body 2b and the inner lid part 2d is hermetically sealed using a hermetically sealing member (an O ring etc.) 2g, and infiltration of rainwater into the case body 2b is suppressed.
A wiring hole 2h for drawing wiring 1h of the control circuit 3 is disposed in the inner lid part 2d, and the wiring 1h passes through the wiring hole 2h of the inner lid part 2d from the control circuit 3 and further passes through a wiring hole 2k with a wiring seal member 2j of an adapter upper portion and passes through a wiring hole 1k disposed under the gas cutoff apparatus 1 and is further connected to the connecting terminal 1j disposed in a control circuit 1g for gas cutoff apparatus. The wiring 1h for connecting the control circuit 3 to the connecting terminal 1j is drawn from the upper portion of the adapter 2 and the terminal lid 1e is attached to the gas cutoff apparatus 1 by a fixing member if and thereby, the wiring 1h is accommodated inside the gas cutoff apparatus 1 and is constructed so as not to be exposed to the outside.